1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for briefcases, bags, etc. and more particularly to a fastener for bags which prevents an engaging piece on the lid side thereof from inflicting a scar or a dent on a latch mechanism on the main body side thereof as a consequence of collision between the engaging piece and the latch mechanism while the fastener is in the process of being opened and closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to have the surface of a fitting for a women's handbag coated and formed with nitride or carbide of titanium (Ti) as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3038616. It has been customary to produce this fitting by evaporating titanium in accordance with a method of physical vacuum deposition on a metallic fitting molded in advance in a shape proper for the function expected to be discharged so as to enable the produced fitting to excel in corrosion resistance and wear resistance.
Since the fitting has a thin coating layer of titanium, however, it has been at a disadvantage in being easily injured and eventually peeled when the metal used as the body material thereof is deficient in hardness. It has further suffered from the defect of incurring a high production cost because it requires the whole surface thereof to be coated with titanium by ionic plating. The fitting as a finished product has not been allowed to assume any color arbitrarily chosen.
This invention has been proposed in view of the true state of affairs mentioned above and is aimed at providing a fastener for bags which exhibits an excellent ability to resist infliction of injury.